Princess Celestia (O
Note: Princess Celestia's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the distant aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. During the preparations to Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She forgave her sister Luna, after she almost had brought the eternal night as Nightmare Moon. It was her who came with the idea of reforming Discord. She also forgave her older sister Ingrid for all the evil actions she did, including killing her lover. Skills Celestia is known as being one of the most powerful beings in all pony world, following the bearer of the original star seed, the Generals of Order and possibly her older sister, Ingrid. She raises the sun and she had raised the moon and stars in her sister Luna's absence. Princess Celestia's cutie mark is a stylized sun, which matches her responsibility of raising the sun. Celestia is said to have wielded the Elements of Harmony on two occasions. The first it's when she and Luna used the elements to defeat Discord and imprison him in stone. The second it was when she used the elements to banish Nightmare Moon. Celestia then explains to Twilight and her friends that she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, as Twilight and her friends are now their bearers. Relationships Family Princess Luna Princess Luna is Celestia's younger sister and they seem to be very close. As they are the ones who raise the Sun and the Moon, they rule over Equestria. When Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to expel her to the Moon, something that caused her a lot of regret and sadness. Fortunately, she was able to recover her sister and the strong bound between them. Princess Ingrid Princess Ingrid is Celestia's older sister and, while they and Luna were fillies, the three were very close. However, Celestia and Ingrid fell in love for the same stallion and when Ingrid found out he was in love for her sister and not her, Ingrid broke her ties of friendship with Celestia. When Ingrid started to cause serious damages, Celestia was forced to ask the Lord of Order to stop her and, at the same time, hide the reason why Ingrid turned bad, wanting that nopony would judge her sister for what she did. When Ingrid tried to freeze Celestia and Luna, the middle sister tried to convince the older one to stop, but without success. Fortunately, Ingrid could saw the damages she was doing and was reformed. The two then reconcile. Love Interests Day Glow He was the stallion for who both Celestia and Ingrid fell in love. He falls in love for Celestia and the two started dating, but when Ingrid found out, her anguish and sadness made her try to attack Celestia, but Day Glow sacrifices himself for her, showing how he really loved Celestia. Hepheus After what happened with Day Glow, Celestia found a new love in him, but everything fell appart when the Lord of Chaos captured him for his betrayal. Family Description in the Saga The Life of the Alicorn Sisters Princess Celestia born as the second child of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia of Equestria. When she was a filly, she used to play a lot with her two sisters, Ingrid and Luna. In "The Innocence of Youth", Celestia and her family welcome a new member, Orion. She and her sisters also reaffirms their eternal friendship. In "Frozen Heart", Celestia is introduced to Day Glow by Ingrid and they fell in love with each other. When Ingrid finds this out, she becomes so hurted and angered that she tries to attack Celestia with her freezing powers, only to hit Day Light who tried to protect Celestia. His heart was frozen and all of her froze as well breaking then in many pieces. In "The Threat of the Snow Queen", Celestia and Luna take their parents' roles as rulers of Equestria and bringers of the day and night. Later, Ingrid invaded the celebration and demands her sisters to surrender Equestria to her or she will take it by force. In order to stop her sister who was becoming a great danger, Celestia and Luna asks the Lord of Order for help, asking him to keep what turned Ingrid into Snow Queen a secret. In "Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony", Celestia and Luna watch as the Generals' star seeds are spread through all Equestria as the Light Kingdom falls into its stone sleep, visiting it and watching its state. Realizing the Lord of Chaos would now focus on Equestria and the Crystal Empire to conquer the Pony World, send patrols to all corners of their kingdom. They then are faced by Discord who is able to subdue her and take most of her magic. The sisters then, using the little magic they still have, are able to break free and escape, deciding to ask the Lord of Order's help. In "The Elements of Harmony", Celestia and Luna summons the Lord of Order who tells them they need to find the Elements of Harmony, giving them a ball of light to go to where they are. The two sisters find and retrieve the elements. They then use their power to defeat Discord, turning him into stone. In "A Call for Help", Celestia and Luna receive Princess Rose Quartz that came to ask for help, as her parents were overthrowned. In "The Vanishing of the Crystal Empire", Celestia and Luna invade the Crystal Empire in order to face Sombra. After defeating his dark ponies, the two sisters advance to battle him. After Sombra is able to hold Luna, he faces Celestia, being able to subdue her with her worst fear. Later, Celestia awakes and she and Luna, together, use the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in "the arctic north". In "The Raising of the Shadow", Oogie Boogie invades Celestia's dreams, turning them into a nightmare similar to the one she had during her fight against King Sombra to lure Luna out and make her fall on a trap. In "The Nightmare of the Night", Celestia is shown to be worried about Luna and the growing disatisfaction she is starting to feel, something she shares with Orion, but he says she is probably tired form all her work and invites Celestia to go to a celebration by the town to celebrate the beginning of the summer, wbut she is not sure about that. She tries to bring Luna over, but she declines. Despite not wanting to go, Celestia didn't want to disappoint her subjects, so she went to the celebration. When Luna refused to down the Moon, Celestia confronted her and Luna became Nightmare Moon, so the former was forced to fight her. Nightmare Moon is able to knock her down, before going to the celebration. The Lord of Order appears to Celestia and tells her the only way is to use the Elements of Harmony on her. Celestia refuses, saying she will save her sister. Appearing at time of saving her subjects from Nightmare Moon, Celestia tries to reason with her, but the villainess doesn't listen and they fight again. The fight becomes so intense that Celestia is pushed into a corner that leads Celestia to use the Elements of Harmony to banish Nightmare Moon to the Moon, much to her dismay. The Lord of Order then appears to her, telling Celestia that on the thousandth longest day Nightmare Moon will return and that the magic of the Elements of Harmony will be revealed to her, including the light of the sixth element. When that happens, she would groom that light and join it with the rest of the others. Background Sometime after that, she defeated Shadow Claw, the alpha pony-wolf, imprisoning him in Tartarus. Chapter "Each Star to Its Own Light" from Finding True Love After learning about the eminent invation of the Changelings and about Queen Chrysalis' secret weapon, Princess Celestia orders Star Shield to stop this, taking in the way Chrysalis' secret weapon. After getting the secret weapon that turned up to be mutant eggs, Star Shield makes sure the eggs arrives to Princess Celestia safetly before going to face the Changelings. The Life of a Young Colt In "It's a Colt", Celestia gives to his adviser, Night Light, some days off so he can be with his wife and foal. She then appears in "Love at First Sight, Part II", where Cadance confide with her about her crush on Shining. In "At the Grand Galloping Gala", Celestia receives her guests to the Grand Galloping Gala, saying then to Shining where Cadance is. In "Nomination and Rescue", Celestia notices Cadance is very worried about Shining, revealing that she already knew about they being secretly dating, having being told by Twilight. She also expels Fire Punch from the Royal Guard after witnessing what he was doing to Shining and Cadance. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia witnesses Twilight's rare magical talents and takes her as a protégé. In "The Duty of a Royal Guard", she sends Shining in a mission to the Griffon Kingdom. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom In "The Fall of Arimaspi", she receives a visit from King Guto and his family to discuss their alliance. In the series The day of Nightmare Moon's return is also the 1,000 year anniversary of the Summer Sun Celebration, so Princess Celestia sends Twilight to oversee the celebration's preparations, which are being held in Ponyville, and encourages Twilight to "stop reading those dusty old books" and make some friends, much to Twilight's surprise. Celestia is expected to appear at Ponyville's pavilion, but she goes missing and Nightmare Moon appears in her place instead. Celestia doesn't reappear until Nightmare Moon is defeated and transformed back into Princess Luna at the end of the second episode by Twilight and her friends. Princess Celestia offers her younger sister a chance to rule by her side again, and she accepts. Celestia then tasks Twilight with staying in Ponyville with her friends and writing a weekly report about her studies of the "magic of friendship", which Twilight usually sends via Spike. Celestia presides over the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor and monitors an anonymous threat that was made against Canterlot. The threat turns out to be an invasion by the changelings and their queen, who was already in Canterlot impersonating Princess Cadance. However, no one except Twilight suspects there's something wrong with Cadance. When Twilight brands the fake Cadance as "evil" at the wedding rehearsal, Celestia is greatly disappointed by her actions and agrees with Shining Armor's suggestion for Twilight not to bother coming to the wedding. Celestia sternly tells Twilight, "You have a lot to think about," before walking out on her with the others. However, after the exposure and defeat of Queen Chrysalis and the wedding ceremony, Celestia commends Twilight for persisting in the face of doubt and following her instincts in bringing Princess Cadance back, reaffirming their good relationship. Princess Celestia appears in a starry realm with Twilight Sparkle after the latter is able to finish one of Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spells, revealing that she had sent Twilight the spell book of Star Swirl as a test, which Twilight had passed by creating new magic, and she tells her about how it is time for Twilight to fulfill her destiny. Twilight, now having been transformed into an Alicorn, frets that she will no longer be Celestia's student. Celestia reassures her that she will still be her student but in "a different way" - that Celestia and the other princesses will also be learning from Twilight now, as well. She then arranges a coronation ceremony for Twilight, to crown her as Equestria's newest princess. Twilight and Blue Sword In "A Dinner with an Unexpected Ending", Celestia tells Twilight Blue is not in Canterlot. It's hinted that she knows about the relationship between Twilight and Blue. In "The Revenge of Dark Hole", she is the one who presides the ceremony. When Dark Hole is exposed, she, Luna and Cadance tried to fight him, but him, having absorved Twilight's love, is able to stop them. In "Separated... But Not Forever", Celestia gives Blues a new mission. The Light Kingdom It's revealed that the mission Celestia gave to Blue was to go to the petrified Light Kingdom and find proof it was starting to wake up. When Blue returns with Heartbeat, Celestia is able to see that Heartbeat doesn't have her star seed. She then ask Twilight and Blue to take her with them to Ponyville and to be careful with her instable power. When the Lord of Chaos starts filling Twilight's star seed, the original star seed, with darkness, the same starts to happen to the other alicorn princesses' star seeds. The process is stopped when Twilight is able to defeat the Lord of Chaos. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Power of the Key of Tartarus", Celestia receives the guests to the Grand Galloping Gala, like Golden Paladin, Heartbeat, Shining, Cadance, Twilight and Blue. In "The Predators of the Night", before Celestia can raise the Sun in the Summer Sun Celebration, her old foe, Shadow Claw, appears and is able to kidnap her in order to prevent the Sun from raising. He then turns her into a pony-wolf to make her be under his control. When Luna and Mirror Coat tries to rescue her, she try to attack Luna, but Mirror Coat is able to imprison her in a mirror until the curse over her is broken. In "The Return of the Sirens", Celestia and Luna are able to recognize the Sirens and try to do something, but Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane, who are under the Siren's influence, stop them. In "A Queen a Little Off", the Queen of Hearts takes Celestia's heart and demands her own heart back from Purple Smoke in exchange for Celestia's. After getting her heart, the Queen returns Celestia's heart. While Twilight and the Generals are dealing with the Queen of Hearts, who is using Purple Smoke to find the Well of Wonder to return to Wonderland, Celestia and Luna go recover their castle, where they face Fire Punch. After defeating him, Celestia is able to find and recover Purple Smoke's heart, releasing him from the Queen of Hearts' control. In "Prison-Book Escape", she helps fighting against the Dragon King. In "Cold Loneliness", she and Luna are frozen by their oldest sister, Ingrid, who wants them to pay for betraying her. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight, she unfreezes her sisters and reconcile with them. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Celestia, Ingrid and Luna have their lights taken by Perfect Scale and, without them, they turn into black stone. They are freed when Twilight recovers and delivers their lights. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her sisters. In "Cold Heart", Celestia goes to Ingrid's room where she finds her preparing herself to go to a lunch with Freezing Burn, saying that she is happy for Ingrid that she is getting over Day Glow's death. This leeds to a little argument between them that ends with Ingrid apologizing to Celestia for what she said. When Ingrid exits to go to Oldermank, Celestia notices that she will still hear about the relationship between her older sister and Freeze Burn. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Tambelon (prologue) After a Galloping Gala in Canterlot, Celestia is with Twilight when she gives birth to twins, Sunlight and Midnight, but, before she can return to the Light Kingdom, the Lord of Chaos appears. He, after immobilizing everyone, proceeds to take the newborn princesses, wanting to take back to Twilight for having defeating him at the Light Kingdom's restoration. Despite the Lord of Order's intervention, the Lord of Chaos is able to turn Sunny and Midnight into Twins of Light and Darkness, with the former becoming a Light Twin and the latter becoming a Dark Twin. She then watches as the Lord of Order seals inside the Book of Fates the full potential of both twins. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", Celestia is informed that Changelings took the mutated eggs back, what leaves her very concern. In "Gloomy News", Celestia goes to the Light Kingdom to inform Twilight about Chrysalis' mutated eggs, explaining before the role her grandfather had to get them. She also informs her about the fact that Medusa had her powers strenghtened. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, when the Lord of Chaos starts to torment the mysterious prisioner, the latter says Celestia’s name and she is able to sense that something is not right. Luna, seeing that, thinks Celestia needs some rest, what she ends up agreeing with. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Celestia receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by her sister and two guards, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Celestia participates in the summit, where she comes in Ingrid’s defense when her past as Snow Queen is touched by Hard Stone. Due to her leadership skills and experience in dealing with the Lord of Chaos’ villains, she is chosen as the leader of the united force organized to fight the Lord of Chaos. In “The Power of the Regents”, Celestia replies to Luna’s statement that the kingdoms should had strengthen their relationships that make the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest forget about their differences and create ties of trust is not something that can be done easily. She also smiled before Strongpaw’s question to Hard Stone. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on her, draining her energy. Eventually, she is able to dispose of them. When the General of Chaos appears, Celestia finds him familiar, but she can’t say why. In “Declaration of War”, Celestia watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when she and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. After this, she then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan and she tells she finds King Aspen a better choice to be the leader of the alliance, what the others end up agreeing with. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Celestia discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Celestia watches as the Wild Isle is approaching the Alliance’s headquarters. Then, she watches Golden Paladin warning Twilight about Gentle Light and the reincarnated beings, seeming to know the Reincarnated Curse. Later, she attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. In "The War Begins", Celestia tells Twilight about her love story with Hepheus and, when the Alliance's units advance to war, she watches them at the headquarters. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Celestia listens White Light's strategy. She also becomes very stressful when it is revealed to her that both her grandfathers and Day Glow, her first love, were reincarnated. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Celestia listens Aspen talking about Gavin and Garth and then, along with Ingrid, teleports the Sealing Urn to the First Unit so they can use it to seal Gavin. In "Spike's Resolution", Celestia has confidence that Spike would be able to defeat the Dragon King and prove to be a true king. In "Star Knight Marches to the War", Celestia, after Star tries to escape, gives orders to the guard there to stop him. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", on the first night of fighting, HQ receive reports that Star and Hawthorn have escaped the Wild Isle. King Aspen takes Celestia with him to head them off. In "Convincing King Aspen", once they locate Star and Hawthorn, King Aspen blocks their progress and tries to convince them to return to the Wild Isle. Star implores Celestua to let them pass, but she explains that she must do what is in the best interest of the entire Alliance. Star's continuing obstinance prompts Aspen to decide to harm and imprison him so that the villains can't capture him, and that's so he doesn't hsave to kill him. Celestia cannot allow this and steps in, observing that Star's new Nine-Tails Energy Mode indicates his unprecedented control over the Nine-Tails, something that may never be replicated in future jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. The best course, she argues, is to let Star use his new power to try and win the war. King Aspen is not openly convinced by Celestia's, Hawthorn's, or Star's words and appears willing to fight, but when Star is finally able to get past him the king doesn't pursue. In "Star Enters the Battle", when Celestia and Aspen return to headquarters they are informed that Petal Sprout's clone have wood nature. Celestia concludes that the Lord of Chaos used Arbor's former desin to plat warriors to create Petal Sprout, but believes Star may be able to root out the clones that have infiltrated the Alliance. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", Celestia ensures the others that the enemy won't be able to get the bodies of the fallen warriors to make more reincarnated warriors has she instructed the medical unit to seal them in a scroll. In "Ebony VS Cypress", she agrees in sending one of Star's clones to help stop Cypress. In "Reinforcements Arrive", she hears reports of the arrival of Star's clones to the battlefields. In "The Regents Assemble", after hearing about Tirek's appearence, Celestia, Ingrid and Aspen teleports to the site of Tirek's battle with the Fourth Unit. After being joined by Mystic Heart, Celestia heals Strongpaw and Hard Stone. Confident they can defeat Tirek, they tell one of Star's clones to entrust Tirek to them and to go defeat the General of Chaos elsewhere. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", Celestia initially takes a supplementary role during the battle, healing the other regents' injuries and replenishing their energy as needed. Tirek recognizes Celestia is Cosmos and Galaxia's, along with Ingrid, and decides to kill her first because she is so much weaker than her mother. She acknowledges that she did not inherit all of Galaxia's gifts, but she does have her determination, which drove her to attack. Tirek is unimpressed, but Celestia is nevertheless able to punch through his body, giving Chief Strongpaw a chance to try and seal him. Tirek eludes capture and uses his magic blast and hits Celestia partialy. Assuming she's out of battle, Tirek lows his guard, what allows Celestia to absorb the light nature in his blacklight nature. He in fact admits that all the regents have posed him some challenge, but claims that it's because they outnumber him six-to-one; in order to make things "fair", he creates thirty wood clones, six for each of the regents to fight. In "The Fall of the Centaur", the wood clones each use the Warrior of Dark Light and fight the regents into the night. Despite the superior forces against them, the regents are able to combine forces against the original Tirek, impressing him enough to use the Warrior of Dark Light's "Complete Body" form. Before he can use it to destroy the regents, Purple Smoke and Melody caugh him by surprise and weaken him. Tirek gets the stregth to attack again, Celestia takes responsibility for blocking his attacks, but she runs out of energy and is left at Tirek's mercy. She is saved by Day Glow's Ghost Transformation Spell, his soul having also been released from the Reincarnation Curse. Celestia and Day Glow use the little time that they have to talk about them. He kisses her forehead before vanishing and transfers all of his energy to her. While Celestia is rejuvenated, Purple Smoke and Melody subdue and capture Tirek. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", she and the other regents meet with Heartbeat who tells them what is happening at the front line. Deciding to take her and Ingid with her ahead, Heartbeat tells Celestia about Hepheus. In "Counterattack", when Celestia and the others arrive on the battlefield, Hepheus, sensing her, excitedly asks for a chance to fight him, but Celestia replies that he'll need to wait. Celestia creates a barrier to bind the Ten-Tails, then assists her sisters and Heartbeat the other Hokage in erecting a barrier to confine it. because she must stay with the barrier, Celestia creates five clones to act on his behalf. Four lead an Allied attack against the Ten-Tails' minions while the fifth engages Hepheus, who is uninterested and offers to continue waiting until the real Celestia is available. In "Grogar's Resolution", when Grogar appears on the battlefield, Celestia realises that Hepheus is forcing him to give him more wild energy. He creates additional clones to go after Hepheus and stop him. Grogar is able to resist Hepheus' control and instead seals the Ten-Tails into himself, becoming his jinchūriki. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", with his new power, Grogar rips down the barrier, so the princesses use clones to attack him with a great explosion. When this fails to have an effect, Celestia decides to get personally involved. Hepheus, however, is done waiting, and forces Celestia to fight him. She tries to convince him to postpone, but he won't hear of it. In "The Two Halves of an All", Celestia continues to fight Hepheus. In "The Tree of Dreams", after Grogar creates the Ten-Tails' giant tree form, Hepheus explains to Celestia the tree's function in the eventual implementation of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Needing to communicate this to the rest of the Alliance, Celestia transmitted the information to Luna who then had Silverweed telepathically link her to the rest of the Alliance. In "Strongpaw's Plea", Celestia manages to pin Hepheus with her light nature and prevent him from escaping. In "The Beginning of the End", Star arrives to help seal Hepheus, thus ending the war, but Hepheus implements a final trump card before they can do so: successfully forcing Grogar to transfer him the wild energy in him to make him stronger. That extra power allows Hepheus to break free of his restraints and, in the confusion, quickly immobilise Celestia. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", she is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", it is shown that her dream is living in her own utopia, alongside Hepheus, who is no longer the General of Chaos. In "The End of the War", she is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse and is reunited with Hepheus. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Returning Home", Twilight, Blue and Star report to Celestia and Luna what happened in Tambelon. In "The Raising of the Shadow", Oogie Boogie is able to get into Celestia's dreams, with Luna following him behind. There, Luna sees how much Celestia fears she will become a villain, much like Ingrid. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Princess Celestia is seen at the party to celebrate the return of Neverland, along with her sisters and Hepheus. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty Category:Pony-Wolves